


日常的番外

by heymachupicchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Summary: 恩希尔/杰洛特清水ABO





	日常的番外

“你应该向右闪避，不要转体。”他按了按多尼背上的淤青，确认骨头没受伤，开始涂抹药膏。

“那样他就会从正面击中我，”多尼的脸埋在枕头里，瓮声瓮气地说：“胸口甚至是脖子。”

“他不能，他当时正向右出剑。如果你仔细观察过，就会发现他在跟你练习时总在侧移后向右上攻击。” 

“他动作太快了。”

“你不能抱怨敌人速度太快。”

多尼想转身，他知道多尼又要开始长篇大论地反驳。比起武力，多尼显然更擅长这个。

“别动。”他用膝盖压住多尼后腰，同时朝伤处猛地一按。多尼抽了一口气。“要在保持攻击的同时注意观察。你有失误，他才能击中你。你的柔韧性不够，但擅长闪避。你要利用自己的优势。”

多尼扭头望向他，带着一点恼火的情绪：“面对猎魔人我还能有优势？” 

他猜多尼以前很少受到这种批评。可能多尼在同龄人中一直表现得很优秀，但多尼所受过的训练在这里——一群猎魔人中——实在不够看。多尼有自知之明，也一直表现得虚心受教。唯独在他面前，多尼常因技不如人而恼怒。这会儿的多尼看起来简直有点孩子气。

“当然能。”他愉快地笑起来：“如果猎魔人肯给你机会的话……嘿！”

多尼敏捷地翻过身，手臂和大腿瞬间发力向他发起攻击。他们扭打起来。他手上沾满药膏，滑溜溜的难以使力，几次都让多尼挣脱了。尽管如此，他仍很快占了上风。他压住多尼，把多尼的双手钳到背后。“住手，蠢货！”

多尼用头向他撞过来。他被撞得眼前发黑，下意识地一拳挥向多尼侧脸。多尼没躲闪，反而带着一种有恃无恐的得意神情瞥向他，嘴角勾起。

他在最后一刻收住手。“看在瘟疫份上……”

四目相对，多尼的笑意越来越明显，他渐渐地感到尴尬。他紧了紧拳头，正欲继续动手，身下突然一空，他跌落到床上。

多尼消失了，他和一只刺猬面面相觑。

他们都忘了这会儿已近黎明。

“哈！”他抓起刺猬，把它举到半空中。

刺猬恹恹地望着他，像是一个信心满满的将领遭遇了不曾料想过的军事打击。

他知道它意识中属于人的那部分正飞快消失。他抓紧时间，把它从左手抛到右手，再从右手抛到左手，揉它的肚子，捏它的爪子，把它举起来，又放下。它挣扎了几下，但那点反抗跟挠痒差不多。最后它不动了，他捧起它，仔细瞧了瞧。

它安静地躺在他的手心里，望着他，显得很温驯。

他微微一笑，用鼻尖蹭了蹭它的脸。“蠢货。” 

它慢吞吞地伸出一只爪子，碰了碰他的鼻尖。

 

********************

 

他揉了揉鼻子，睁开眼。他很少做梦，即使做梦，也以噩梦居多，刚才这种梦倒是少见。

从窗帘缝透进来一丝微光，朦朦胧胧勾勒出所有物体的轮廓，屋子里弥漫着一种引人昏昏欲睡的气息。和往常一样，起初他感到恍惚，茫然，在陌生的房间里有点不知所措。但很快，他彻底地、完全地清醒过来。他记起了自己在哪儿，现在是什么时候，以及躺在他面前的是谁。

他出了一会神，直到梅瑞里德轻敲房门，恩希尔睁开眼。他起身，恩希尔拉住他，于是他们接吻，顺其自然做了一次。等他穿好衣服从侧间走出来，侍从、理发师和秘书官已经跟着梅瑞里德涌入房间，围绕在尼弗迦德皇帝周围。

他在铺着暗红软垫的长沙发坐下，一手支着下巴，满怀敬意地欣赏眼前这幅安静、高效、所有人都全心投入、配合无间的忙碌景象。

他钦佩恩希尔训练下属的毅力和手段。尼弗迦德皇帝是位意志坚定、有执行力的君主，他征服了整块大陆——基本上可以这么说——和这块大陆上所有他认为有必要征服的种族，建立了稳固的统治。他以他那战无不胜的军队，精简高效的政府，以及他势不可挡的个人魅力，让尼弗迦德旗帜下的每个人都按照他的意志，以微小零件的身份，以充满激情的态度，参与到他所构建和操控的那台庞大机器的运转中去。

他看见恩希尔微微抬起手臂，让侍从将长袍的袖口理平，秘书官正低声汇报这天的日程。恩希尔背对窗户，脸上的神色在阴影中显得深沉莫测，看上去和宴会厅前那副巨型肖像画上的形象格外神似。诚实地说，恩希尔确实极富魅力，他的身体依然强壮，步伐依然敏捷，头脑也依然令人惊叹，岁月对他格外优待。

有一瞬间，他们对上彼此的目光，他微微一笑，开始打量皇帝的衣着。这是件正式的黑色礼服，有细密的暗纹，衣领处装饰金色线条。他以专业人士的审慎态度端详它，暗自评估长袍上防护咒语的数量和强度。

早餐的前半段在沉默中度过。恩希尔快速浏览着手边的一叠信件，偶尔对身后的人说一两句话，得到指示的人悄无声息地退出房间，空出的位置立刻被另一人补上。

他很享受这宁静安逸的用餐时光。

 

如果某天的工作量不大，恩希尔会在早餐时屏退左右，只留两人独处。于是他知道了很多传闻并非空穴来风：不经审讯的逮捕，一夜之间消失的庞大家族，某场战役的离奇转折……他们能聊很久。

谈话的内容不见得总是令杰洛特感到愉快，特别是当尼弗迦德皇帝有兴趣自述某些不为人知的经历的时候——杰洛特是其中部分事件的参与者——但双方的态度永远都是坦诚的。比如这样：

“你假想过我的死亡吗？”

“……有时候。”

“比如现在？”

“比如现在。” 

“有什么感觉？”

他承认：“感到解脱。”

“你希望它发生吗？”

他沉默一会。“是的。”

“那会使你快乐？”

“我不知道。”

“很好。”恩希尔用餐巾按了按嘴角，显得心情不错。“我得承认你曾给我造成过类似的困扰，我很高兴你现在体会到我当时的感受了。”

 

“今天有什么计划？”恩希尔盯着最后一封信问他。

“主要是曼陀罗。”杰洛特咽下食物，随口答道：“一份曼陀罗，一份朱砂，一份螳螂之眼。简单，有效，无色，气味很淡，尝起来有点甜——我知道听起来有点怪，但我喜欢那味道。”

“缺点呢？”

“要很长时间才会见效，大约两小时，伴有疱疹。”

“我不能说自己喜欢这个想法。”

“疱疹吗？别瞎操心，它出现的时候一切已经结束了。”

“祝你好运。我想跟你谈的是另外一件事。”恩希尔说：“在考虑事后如何脱身的同时，你愿意帮我处理一点意外状况吗？”

他扬起眉。

恩希尔肯定了他的想法：“一份属于猎魔人的工作。”

他们盯着对方看了一会。他耸耸肩：“说来听听。” 

恩希尔把手中的信递给他，转身吩咐梅瑞里德为猎魔人准备合同，还有武器和装备。

他看信的时候，恩希尔走到他身后。

“有不清楚的地方吗？”恩希尔俯下身问。

他们的脸靠得很近，恩希尔的气息隐隐飘过来，让他有点心猿意马。他定了定神，把注意力放回纸上。

“没有。”

信不是直接写给皇帝的，但这种信息往往会被送到恩希尔的桌上。驻扎在维吉玛附近的一支军队扩建营地时，在树林里发现了异常迹象，当天晚上他们遭到不明生物袭击，有两人失踪。

报酬当然很丰厚，但他没法想象被尼弗迦德大军清扫过的道路两侧还能有什么出人意料的怪物等着自己。

“这让我觉得自己像是在卖的。”他指着合同上的数字，“事实上，我总觉得该付你钱。”

“目前你可能付不起，但我接受赊账。”恩希尔顺了顺他的头发。他感到恩希尔的手指缓缓抚过自己头顶。他们安静了一会，恩希尔再次俯身，对他耳语：“记得回来。”

他看向恩希尔，一言不发。

恩希尔露出微笑：“我会想你。”

他拍了拍恩希尔放在自己肩膀上的手。于是他们得体地向对方告别，尼弗迦德皇帝带着一众侍从浩浩荡荡地离开了。

他在餐桌前继续坐着，等人送来他阔别已久的剑。

双手碰到它的霎那，他的思绪终于安定下来。他缓缓地拔剑出鞘，将它平放在膝上。它被保养得很好，和他记忆中一样精光锃亮。他沉思了一段时间，然后开始他曾重复过千百次的仪式：触摸剑柄的纹理，对它诉说心中所想，擦拭剑身，上油，最后将它轻轻归入剑鞘，依旧平放在膝上。

他回想着恩希尔上次交给他的任务，手指在剑鞘上轻轻敲打。

 

那次的任务很棘手。他在一个墓穴群里摸索了十多天，才找到恩希尔要的东西。离开时他被一群妖灵攻击，激烈打斗给那处遗迹造成了严重破坏。直觉告诉他，恩希尔可能会因他留下的废墟不满。

对出手阔绰又位高权重的老主顾当然要多用点心，他打发走恩希尔派来取货的亲信，亲自去皇宫复命。他了解恩希尔的为人，如果他真的惹了麻烦，最好主动认罪。

尼弗迦德皇帝让他等了两个小时，然后给了他宝贵的五分钟。他一进门，恩希尔就从面前的一堆文件中抬起头，眼神古怪地望向他。

他警惕起来，那点失误造成的后果可能比他以为的严重。

但恩希尔立刻笑了，当然是意味深长的。“卫兵——”

卫兵应声而入。恩希尔指了指他：“关起来。注意，这是一位猎魔人，确保你们采用的是正确有效的措施。”

恩希尔的语气就好像这座皇宫里还有人不知道他身份似的。

他犹豫了几秒钟，他还一句话都没说呢。但如果恩希尔已经了解了他想说的，他一点都不会感到惊讶。尼弗迦德皇帝的情报系统和他的军队一样出色。他觉得恩希尔不至于因为那点过失就处死自己——即使恩希尔暗示过那处遗迹可能跟恩瑞斯家族的祖先有点联系。他选择束手就擒，跟着卫兵走了。

这当然是个很严重的错误。

他很快察觉到自己的身体有点异状。他隐约觉得不妥。几个小时后，他的担忧变成了现实。他不知道应该先操心哪个问题：他的发情期开始了；恩希尔显然发现了他的秘密。

他在一个堪称舒适的房间——以囚室的标准来说——再次见到了尼弗迦德皇帝。从对方身上铺天盖地涌过来的气息压得他腿软。他当然知道恩希尔是什么味道，他时常在皇宫出入，只不过这是他头一次毫无防备地对上它。

恩希尔面色如常地请他坐下，开门见山地对他提出邀请：请他标记自己。

这当然只是个委婉的说法，放低姿态以表达诚意，事实上标记都是双向的。杰洛特盯着恩希尔，等着对方接下来的话。

“……会涉及到很多手续，包括法律程序。但我想，那都是必须的。”尼弗迦德皇帝平静地说：“是的，我的意思是，请你考虑成为我的伴侣。公开的、正式的、官方的。”

他心中警铃大作。

几年前，恩希尔曾对他提出过类似的邀请，但只是邀请他上自己的床。恩希尔表达得很含蓄，但他在这方面的嗅觉向来很灵敏，他确定自己没搞错恩希尔的意思。

他当然拒绝了，也是以很含蓄的方式。他始终对恩希尔有点莫名其妙的忌惮，也摸不准恩希尔对他的分化会是个什么态度——在对方也分化过的情况下，这事到了床上就不可能瞒得住了。他明白恩希尔不会按照他的规则来玩，而他不缺人玩。

他知道恩希尔想听到什么样的回答。

问题是，他对自己目前的状况很满意，任何方面都很满意。人都喜欢和同类待在一起，猎魔人也不例外。更何况恩希尔提到的是婚姻，或者类似婚姻的关系，毕竟都已经扯上法律程序了。他知道婚姻是个什么东西。人如果不是绝望到了极点，哪会需要婚姻呢。而他身体健康，心理稳定，在熟悉的圈子里很受欢迎，怎么可能会考虑婚姻？更不用说是跟这么个……

他硬着头皮，表达了自己的拒绝之意。

恩希尔把下巴靠在交叠的双手上，用一种令他不安的眼神注视他。

“我搞不懂。”他看出这事还没完，只得虚心请教：“对皇帝来说，我这样的……应该不算稀缺资源。”

恩希尔过了一会才回答：“你可以把这看作是我对一件美妙之物的占有欲。我猜比起它的另一个名称，你更能接受这个说法。”

他思索片刻，领会了对方的意思。

他先是觉得不能理解恩希尔的幽默感，但仔细一想，又觉得这话没准属实。他明白自己的魅力。他常吸引奇怪的人，其中有个皇帝也没必要惊讶。

再说，这人少年遭遇剧变，此后数年颠沛流离，经历了一番腥风血雨才重夺权柄，为了在那个位置上坐稳，过去这几十年想必过得不大称心。自己曾陪他度过的那几个月，大概是恩希尔这辈子为数不多的好日子之一。他不是普通人，不能以常理来推断他对一个人的爱憎。他是恩希尔.恩瑞斯，征服了世界的尼弗迦德皇帝。他给你权力、地位、荣誉，未必说明他不恨你；他折磨你，监视你，数次试图谋杀你，夺走你最珍视的东西，还在任何需要你的时候用金钱收买你、用你所爱之人的性命威胁你，要求你替他卖命，未必代表他不爱你。

没人希望尼弗迦德皇帝恨自己，但谁他妈又想要这样的爱呢。

“请原谅我这么说，但你似乎并不惊讶。”恩希尔指出。

“不。”他说：“事实上我很震惊。但我很抱歉。”

他总不至于强奸我。杰洛特是这么认为的。

恩希尔点头，平静地接受了他的决定：“相信我，我也很抱歉。”

恩希尔当然不会强奸他。尼弗迦德皇帝有自己的尊严，他要杰洛特上自己的床，杰洛特就得自愿爬上去。

恩希尔用的是一种很温和的手段，但相当有效：限制他的人身自由，人为延长他的发情期。  
在这个过程中，他当然得到了妥善的、细致入微的照顾。他什么都可以得到，除了他真正需要的东西。

恩希尔在第三天就宣布自己不会再来看他。“让我们给彼此都留点体面。”

他用一长串极富创意的粗话回答了恩希尔。

从不以为然到愤怒，到筋疲力尽，再到崩溃，他坚持了一个月多一点。分化带给他的从来都只有愉悦，他一直被周围的人照顾得很好。他头一次知道它也可以折磨他，连一根羽毛掉在身上都可以让他高潮。

最后几天，是一种近似怨恨的力量在支撑他。当然不会是真的怨恨，毕竟猎魔人从不怨恨。偶尔清醒时，他要恍惚很久才想得起来自己为什么在这儿。某天他突然意识到，恩希尔会让他保持这种状态，直到他服从恩希尔的意志。他当然不可能死掉，他能昏迷都已经是在仰赖对方的仁慈了。况且他也一点都不想因为这种原因死掉。整件事都他妈荒谬得可笑。

他请人转达了自己对尼弗迦德皇帝的渴慕。

然后恩希尔以更大的耐心等待他康复——皇帝的伴侣当然必须强壮、健康、精力充沛。低过第一次头，第二次就容易了。他很配合地健康饮食，规律作息，循序渐进地恢复训练，学习庆典上必须的礼仪。他没受到自尊的谴责，输在恩希尔手上的人又不只他一个。抛开旧时恩怨不谈，恩希尔毕竟是个很拿得出手的床伴，而在如今这世道，谁又敢认为自己和尼弗迦德皇帝有旧怨呢？

他没什么可抱怨的。在恩希尔的许可下，在由药剂营造出的快乐而恍惚的状态中，他完成了标记。药剂是必须的，他感激恩希尔的仁慈。不然的话，他原有的、保护了他多年的那个标记会把这件本该美妙无比的事的最后阶段搞砸，吃苦头的当然只会是他。

从那时起，恩希尔的身体就和多年前一样充满吸引力了，甚至可以说，比当年更有吸引力。他很满意。

他在众目睽睽之下把自己的手朝尼弗迦德皇帝递了过去。

但事情到了这里还是没完。现在，他察觉到恩希尔试图让他相信，他们的结合是理所当然的、早在很久之前就应当发生的。恩希尔甚至可能希望他相信：他们相爱，一直相爱，从他们相识的第一天起直到现在。中间的任何冲突与不快，要么是由于时局所迫，要么是由于缺乏沟通造成的误解。恩希尔没有明白地说出来，但他，作为尼弗迦德皇帝忠诚而亲密的伴侣，显然应该自行领会。

这终于给他造成了困扰。他没法对抗自己身体想要服从恩希尔的本能——他也不必对抗，他很享受——但他绝对没有精神错乱或者失忆。他受过教育，阅历丰富，意识清醒，他不是那种听到皇帝的丰功伟绩会欢呼、流泪、对皇帝所说的每个字都盲从听信的狂热信徒。他很清楚恩希尔.恩瑞斯是个什么人，也很清楚发生在自己身上的是什么事。

 

但他还是会回来的。他背上剑，调整了一下剑带的位置，手伸向剑柄，试了试高度。

他很明白自己不回来的话会有什么后果。


End file.
